The present invention relates to an anchoring device, and more particularly to a device for anchoring a signpost and the like.
Prior to the present invention, numerous methods and arrangements have been used for anchoring a signpost at a desired location. The most common method probably comprises simply digging a hole and inserting the post in the hole at a depth sufficient to anchor it to the ground. The disadvantages of this method involve the need for special tools, the problem of removal of excess dirt, the time and effort required, and the general messiness of the operation. Additionally, structural arrangements have been proposed for holding signposts and the like but these devices are either unduly complicated and difficult to use or lack sufficient holding strength. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,242,822 and 4,235,034 disclose removable signpost holding apparatus.